


Courtois’s 2019 Annual Personal Summary

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 库尔图瓦的2019年度总结。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Courtois’s 2019 Annual Personal Summary

恭喜你，蒂博！在本年度里，你总计比言比语718373817次

超过了95%的比利时国家队队友

排在你前面的一位是 凯文·德布劳内

你一共精西了577568次

纹身 1 次

你的歌单里新增歌曲199首

全部都是西班牙语

躺在你备忘录里被搁置最久的待完成任务是

比利时U21欧青赛赛事

你一场也没有看

有57天在凌晨12点以后，你仍在观看体育赛事，其中包括但不限于

高尔夫，篮球，排球，网球，等等

2019年里对你感到最失望的人是 塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯

每亲不到你的脸一次

他就会气急败坏一次

本年度，你被辱骂总计7193649286392936次

其中 

35%来自切尔西球迷 

65%来自皇马球迷

有277天的时间

你在凌晨12点以后

仍在被骂

6月7日大概是很特别的一天

这一天晚上

你给一个人打电话聊到了凌晨

你似乎很喜欢你的新昵称

🐍

并把🦕加在了你的ig个人简介栏里

在下半年，你似乎运势回转

在球场上找回了自我

本年度里，在比赛进入补时阶段后

你有 2 次杀入对手禁区争抢角球

1次射正

你在赢球后犯贱2次

其中

对马竞球迷比3:1 1 次

向瓦伦西亚球迷抛飞吻 1 次

凯文·德布劳内 大概是很特别的人

这一年里，你给他点了 2 次赞

被拉黑 2 次

你一共约炮156次

其中

被媒体拍到 1 次

还记得雷吉隆吗？

你们曾经很要好

但你最近似乎把他遗忘了

你大发善心1次

默许一个人睡在你的副驾驶

并把口水滴在你的真皮座椅上

圣诞晚会结束后你就把他打发给了卢卡·莫德里奇

像往年一样

在2019年你也非常非常爱Adriana和Nicolas


End file.
